


Если бы

by Sasha_Holler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: О боже, неужели еще один текст про майора? Да, это он. Потому что я могу. Их однообразная пенсионерская романтика с полковником Роудсом — единственное, что не похоронил для меня отвратительный Эндгейм. Считайте, что это мое comfort place или как сейчас говорят.
Relationships: Major Allen/James "Rhodey" Rhodes





	Если бы

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст был своеобразным бунтом против всего, в первую очередь против установки “надо делать только что-то полезное”. Абсолютно бесполезное фикло, продолжение безначального и бесконечно майорского цикла про его вавки, полковничьи вавки и общие вавки. Интересного фикла с сюжетом не писал и даже начинать не собираюсь. И все-таки динамика их сближения мила мне безотчетно. Просто они в моей голове пытаются быть хоть насколько-то счастливыми, насколько там это возможно, и я прям живу чтобы их комфортить обоих.  
> Может на этом все, а может после выхода сосокола еще вдохновлюсь придуманным бытом новообразованного штаба во главе с Россом, кто знает. Но незримое присутствие охренительного тандема веселья для еще как есть.  
> И конечно посильная прощальная дань Тони Старку, которого больше нет.

Подполковник Аллен уже начинал думать, что продешевил, когда согласился вернуться на работу за разрешение курить где ему вздумается. К тому же, где ему вздумается курить все равно не разрешили, только обозначили места. Одно из мест ему нравилось больше всех — заброшенный зал под стеклянным куполом крыши, жаркий, как теплица, никому не нужный. Что только ни пытались здесь устроить, но архитектурное фиаско, несмотря на системы затемнения и кондиционирования, напрочь отбивало желание сидеть в нем как в стеклянном аппендиксе. Так что Росс махнул на него рукой. Кури, мол, в “духовке”, все равно там никого никогда нет. Еще один повод говнить “Старк индастриз”, сроду бы с ними не работали, уж тем более со строительными проектами, зная страсть к стеклянным излишествам, ну да поди с ними не работай, когда все тендеры полковник Роудс тасует как фокусник...  
Это все было, было в прошлом… Слово “Старк” давно не выходило изо рта Росса, потому что даже того ничтожного количества такта, каким он мог располагать согласно своей должности и характеру, хватало, чтобы не делать этого в присутствии Роудса или даже под угрозой его предполагаемого присутствия. Никогда ведь не знаешь, в какой момент он неслышно появится из какой-нибудь ниши, выплывет из-за угла или вот так подойдет, скользя по краю зрения, на своих мягких подошвах. Раньше хоть ботинки поскрипывали.  
Подполковник обессилел за стоящим в “духовке” столом со стойкой, забытым еще со времен тщетных попыток устроить здесь какое-нибудь полезное пространство. Фрагменты этих попыток осели тут и там в виде разношерстных стульев, включая один барный, нескольких пустых шкафов, включая один бронированный. Большой горшок с землей, но без цветка. Тумбочка с зияющим провалом на месте выдвижного ящичка. Сквозь него были видны внутренности тумбочки: чьи-то старые туфли для боулинга, журналы, пустое ведро от жареной курицы. Все старые знакомые. Обычная компания подполковника на перекурах. После пяти часов напряженного обеспечения коммуникации между Россом и Роудсом, которые так до сих пор и не разговаривали. Он бы давно послал обоих к чертям собачьим, если бы… если бы.  
Появление полковника он давно угадывал не по шагам, а по единственно возможному химическому сочетанию его тепла и запаха, которое улавливал любой открытой частью тела на расстоянии до пятидесяти метров. А то и дальше.  
\- Мы же договорились, что пятнадцать минут в день вы можете клеить стикеры, — проговорил Аллен с усталой улыбкой, мерцающей в одних глазах. Он сидел на рассыпающемся стуле, у которого давно сломался регулятор высоты. Обычно маленький подполковник выкручивал свои стулья на полную, так, что ноги до пола еле доставали. В этом сиделось словно в яме.  
Роудс не спеша подошел, оперся локтем на стойку, положив подбородок на костяшки. Аллен припал свинцовой головой к своей руке, пальцы которой держали уже вторую сигарету.  
\- Мы тебя и не ищем. Росс укатил, на радарах спокойно, эти ушлепки еще даже ничего не сломали. Могу же и я кофе выпить.  
\- Какое облегчение. Только кофейня в другую сторону.  
Зеркальный отсвет той умученной улыбки в синих глазах подполковника оживил темные радужки Роудса, и стало немного лучше. Неуютно было в последнее время смотреть ему в глаза, когда он стоял спиной к посторонним.  
\- И до кофе дело дойдет. Попросил бы повысить тебя в звании за твою безупречную службу, но меня уже никуда не повысят, было бы странно.  
\- Да, два полковника — это уже не служебный мезальянс, а какое-то срочное заседание в штабе.  
Роудс улыбнулся, моргнул, пропуская сквозь себя невидимый смешок, и полез в карман, где лежал телефон. И тут же, замерев на секунду, медленно вытащил пустую руку обратно. Подполковник Аллен видел эту сцену уже бессчетное количество раз. Роудс слышал какую-нибудь удачную шутку, смеялся, доставал телефон, спустя секунду менялся в лице и убирал его обратно.  
Вновь повисло молчание, обнажающее даже треск сигареты.  
\- Надо же, кто бы мог подумать, - прервал его Роудс через некоторое время. - А ведь теперь у меня остался только ты.  
Подполковник никак это не прокомментировал. Качество, которое в нем ценило начальство, в том числе вступившее с ним в неуставные отношения — внутреннее знание, когда надо слушать молча.  
Но больше Роудс не говорил ничего, а только смотрел на него сверху вниз, задумчиво перебирая согнутыми пальцами у сомкнутых губ. Знакомое скольжение указательного вдоль рта — жест, от которого он не избавится уже никогда.  
\- Послушай, Аллен, — сказал полковник. — А тебя вообще любили когда-нибудь?  
Он сделал обычную затяжку, не короче, не длиннее, и спокойно ответил.  
\- Вообще любили. Но это ни разу не сделало мою жизнь лучше.  
Еще одна долгая пауза. Время, чтобы зажечь третью сигарету. Аллен умел накуриваться впрок. Пока раскуривал, смотрел в другую сторону. Роудс мелко покивал, заглядывая теперь куда-то внутрь себя, вновь перевел взгляд на его лицо.  
\- Мне нравится, каким ты стал.  
\- Угу. Мне идет борода.  
\- Да, весьма. А мне не идет, — Роудс грустно поджал губы, на секунду опустив уголки вниз. — Тони говорил, я сразу становлюсь похож на седого бомжа. Только у него была такая же. Если отрастала. Когда я восстанавливался после той заварушки, у нас выдалось время… На отдых. Уехали, обросли бородами и выглядели как два седых бомжа в панамах. А ты хорошо выглядишь… Хотел бы я знать, как ты учебку-то пережил с таким лицом, да ты же не расскажешь.  
\- В смысле? — озадаченный резким поворотом в теме Аллен слегка растерялся. Вот так жук полковник, подловил-таки.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я, чем-то озадачившись, так просто отваливаю, то не стоило тебе со мной связываться, — усмехнулся полковник. — Я залез в такие места твоих персональных данных, куда не полезут даже спецслужбы, окажись ты шпионом инопланетян. Я видел твои молодые фотографии. Хотя и без них все ясно.  
\- Попросили бы меня показать. Съездил бы домой за альбомом.  
\- Слетал бы я еще в одно путешествие во времени, чтоб вот так на тебя посмотреть, — Роудс теперь улыбался так, что подполковника начало заедать легкое, но подлое смущение, мгновенно отразившееся на цвете лица. — Но только чтобы я был тот… Тот я.  
\- Что с этим не так? — Аллен чувствовал расположение каждого красного пятна на лице и очень старался не отразить это в голосе, потому говорил преувеличенно равнодушно.  
\- С этим? Ну… — Роудс оглядел себя, пожал плечами. — Немного совестно перед тобой, что за это время всякое случилось, и тебе приходится возиться с парализованным стариканом с бессонницей и неврозами.  
\- Я всегда видел это иначе, — невозмутимо возразил подполковник. — Это вам приходится возиться с депрессивным суицидником, не умеющим в нормальную коммуникацию. Притом, не после всего, а с самого начала.  
\- Ах ты гаденыш, — совсем уж нежно восхитился полковник, и Аллен вдруг осознал, что лицо его уже нависает над ним так близко, будто он вот-вот поцелует его прямо здесь, считай что при всех. И учитывая всякие нюансы, это даже не было невероятным.  
Забавно, должно быть, он выглядел ожидаючи этого с глазами спаниеля, слушающего под столом фейерверк на четвертое июля, потому что полковник всего лишь засмеялся и отстранился, только воздух от его фырка овеял кожу.  
\- Вечером увидимся.  
И подмигнул, уходя.

Прошлая квартира полковника, какой помнил ее Аллен, была очаровательно старомодной — там каждый сантиметр рассказывал историю о человеке, который вырос в большой семье и мечтал о собственном жилище в девяностые годы. Много комнат, мебель, подставки под стаканы.  
А теперь была большая, пустая и чересчур современная. Кажется, такой дом изнутри можно помыть из шланга. Одни гладкие поверхности. И много примет жилища человека, у которого не все в порядке с ногами. Почти незаметно, если не обращать внимания, но иногда натыкаешься на дизайнерски обыгранный поручень там, здесь. О масштабах спрятанных технологических штукенций он даже представления не имел, но был уверен, Тони Старк оставил немало всего облегчающего жизнь “парализованному старикану” без вреда для его гордости.  
Тем не менее, думать о нем как о человеке с увечьем все равно не выходило. Это понимание все как-то вылезало за границы разума, как пузыри в игрушках-антистресс, которые надуваются меж пальцев, когда пытаешься сгрести в кулак все. Даже когда напрямую видишь ноги, упакованные в эти экзо-костыли, все равно не осознаешь. Когда они вновь сошлись после всего, что стряслось, в глубине души его слегка мучил вопрос, как теперь будет все. В смысле вообще все. Наверное, как-то совсем иначе, если вообще будет.  
И он оказался прав, все действительно было иначе, чем прежде. Но жаловаться не на что.  
Подполковник вылез из кровати, надел штаны и побрел прочь из спальни, почесывая потный затылок. Роудс нашелся в кухонном пространстве — чистил апельсин. Подполковник Аллен впервые видел человека, который даже кожуру с апельсина сдирал как отличник учебы — срезал попки, проводил ножом вдоль по кожуре несколько раз и снимал одинаковые ровные лепестки, похожие на лодочки. Ни сока, ни ошметков, один только праздничный апельсиновый дух разносился в воздухе. Сам Аллен обычно свински рвал корку вместе с мякотью, как привык с двенадцати лет. Существовали еще люди, которые апельсины резали на кружки, но с этими вообще лучше было не связываться.  
Он сел на высокий табурет, распластался по столешнице, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Полковник выкладывал на стол свои лодочки, закончив, взял второй апельсин — для него, не спрашивая.  
Привык, что тот, кто обычно приходит на кухню из спальни, от апельсинчика никогда не откажется.  
Подлая человеческая душа, кажешься себе человеком непритязательным и думаешь только о том, что ценил бы хоть малейший кусок счастья, минуту дождя в засуху, а стоит получить немного — и хочется потом больше, а потом и все целиком, как ни понимай, что никогда этого не будет. Никогда не будет встречи в прошлом, где оба молоды, никогда не избежать потери, после которой он уже не станет прежним, как ни старается, никогда не стать тем, кого больше нет. Хочется того счастья, что было на его месте, но туда никак не попасть. Хотя ведь и на своем месте неплохо, жаловаться, опять же, не на что.  
Он и не жаловался. Шутил шутки, не отправленные никому, взял апельсин, предназначенный не ему. В какой-то момент обуяла досада и даже злость, разорвал фрукт на половинки и помял всю работу. Хотелось спросить, вот вы сказали, остался только я, это хорошо или плохо? И достаточно ли? И надолго ли?  
Роудс поставил перед ним пепельницу, положил его сигареты и зажигалку. Все готовенькое, даже пачка открыта. Теперь у апельсина помимо прочего был вкус стыда. Подполковник еще побольше в рот напихал, чтобы дольше жевать и молчать вообще еще двадцать лет.  
\- У тебя все в порядке? — спросил полковник, вытирая столешницу, Почти не пострадавшую после такой аккуратной разделки.  
\- Угу, — сконфуженно гукнул Аллен, не глядя на него.  
\- Я уж подумал, что сделал что-то не так.  
Он в ответ помотал головой, а когда решился посмотреть на Роудса, тот улыбался. Еще хуже.  
\- Не обижайся, но с тобой иногда и правда чувствуешь себя так, будто собаку завел. Слишком мало говоришь и слишком много понимаешь.  
\- Хотите, я что-нибудь расскажу?  
Полковник посмотрел на него весело, приподняв брови.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Когда я был мальчишкой, мне нравился друг моего старшего брата. Он не казался мне придурком. Вокруг, знаете, были одни придурки, во всем городе каждый — придурок, и когда человек на первый взгляд не придурок, в него и влюбиться недолго. Мне казалось, он как минимум общается со мной как с человеком… в отличие от прочей их компании.  
\- Только не говори, что он все-таки оказался придурком.  
\- Нет. Но когда меня обидел другой придурок, он никак меня не защитил… В общем, он оказался трусливым говном, а это еще печальнее.  
\- Сильно обидел? — осторожно спросил Роудс.  
Подполковник закурил, пожал плечами, глядя на огонек.  
\- Да нет. Ну то есть как. Когда растешь маленьким среди придурков, и никто тебя не защищает, умеешь защитить себя сам. В городах вроде моего вообще рано выбираешь, остаться ребенком или стать придурком. Или третье.  
\- Что третье?  
\- Стать очень злым ребенком.  
\- А твой старший брат тоже придурок?  
\- Мой старший брат — самый большой придурок на всем белом свете, — вздохнул Аллен. — Не самое веселое у меня было детство.  
\- Да уж… Странно. Быть старшим братом — это классно.  
\- Знаю. На вас прямо написано. Вы страшный магнит для тех, кому очень нужен отличный старший брат.  
\- А вот когда…  
\- Давайте не все сразу?  
\- Хорошо-хорошо. Понемногу. И чего это ты наконец решил приоткрыться?  
\- Понял, что нечего надеяться занять какое-то место в вашей жизни, пока я сознательно выбираю быть пустым местом. Вам и так непросто. Не хочу добавлять своих тараканов в вашу переполненную тарелку.  
Роудс как-то едва заметно поменялся в лице, смягчился, обошел стол, чтобы приблизиться к нему.  
\- И все никак места себе не найдешь? Иди-ка сюда.  
За предплечье и запястье обнявшей его руки Аллен тут же схватился, как за спасательный круг, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя его лицо у макушки. Так побыли немного в привычной тишине, защищенной от ночной городской какофонии непроницаемыми снаружи стеклами огромных окон.  
\- Скучаете?  
В ответ он только вздохнул. Слов таких, чтобы ответить, нельзя было найти. И они молчали, молчали, и было хорошо просто молчать в приглушенном свете кухонной лампы. И момент был совершенно прекрасно прожит, исчерпан, отправлен дальше в прошлое, уступив место следующему.  
\- И все-таки я хочу еще один секрет, — полковник заглянул ему в лицо сбоку, немного зловеще улыбаясь.  
\- Пощадите. Я и так перевыполнил свой план на сегодня.  
\- Нет уж давай еще один. Ну последний, чтобы я отстал.  
\- Я три раза смотрел “Бар Гадкий койот”, — ответил смиренно Аллен. — Дважды из-за музыки.  
Роудс даже немного взвыл.  
\- Да что ж ты творишь…  
\- Сами напрашиваетесь.  
\- Напрашиваюсь. Да и ты тоже.  
\- Вы ж не думаете, что я поверил, будто вы собираетесь отстать. Для парализованного старикана вы вообще уж больно прыткий, — заметил подполковник, когда его уже стали очевиднее щупать за разное.  
\- Уж не без того. А представь, попадись ты мне лет двадцать… назад. С такими синими глазами.  
\- А может оно и к лучшему. Я тогда вообще был не такой веселый.  
Он успел договорить перед поцелуем, и полковник свободно и радостно рассмеялся уже ему в рот. Кое-какие вещи может и стали немного иными, но поразительная физическая сила для такого же крошечного, как он, человечка как будто еще увеличилась. Уже он свез его с табурета, уже подсадил с завидной ловкостью и легкостью на столешницу, как вдруг зазвонил так кстати молчащий все это время телефон в кармане штанов. Роудс качнул его на руке, заставив на секунду Аллена поверить, что сейчас гаджет вместе со звонившим полетит по дуге в другой конец квартиры, но все ж таки ответил голосом, который предсказывал звонящему только недоброе. Говорили в основном на том конце связи. Полковник только угукнул один раз и тревожно-спокойным тоном сказал:  
\- Понятно.  
Отключившись, он вздохнул и хлопнул его по боку.  
\- Давай, подполковник, выезжаем срочно. Эти ушлепки все-таки что-то сломали.


End file.
